staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ha Empire
The Ha Empire is a Terran Empire based in the Sapphirian Sector created from Human slaves captured by the Psion Imperium forces over 80 Centuries before the rise of the UTSEA but shortly after the fall of the High Antarctic Empire , they are independent of the UTSEA in culture, language and politics but are close allies of them and their USR allies. The Psion Imperium Slave Trade After the fall of the High Antarctic Empire, the Psion Imperium "rescued" 90% of the remaining humans and took them to Imperium planets, the Ty'Ger's true intentions became knwn but unavoidable the humans were treated as second class citizens at best and slaves at worst building the Imperium's massive space fleets and even new Star Beacons all over the Delta Quadrant. The Fall of the Psion Imperium After the first Brain Plague nearly exterminated the Ty'Ger in 2552 BCE the various human forces began to declare ther independence and with the help of various anti-Imperium factions they gained it on at least forty planets. the most important ones being: Mortikye, Partison III, Kayington, Legopia, Tribbs and Hyron IV . Many of these planets were captured by other Alien Forces for a time. Feudalism The Kayington Humans after becoming independent of the Imperium turned against eachother, though at this point they no longer had the ability to replicate the advanced tech used to fight off the Imperium and eventually resorted to melee weapons but with slightly more advanced armor. the world was divided into 30000 states for the next several centuries. Founding of Bei Sun in 489 BCE the states of Gin, Hu, Da and Ni unified under Mipa Lao Shi founding the Bei Sun State (Motherland) which claimed the entire central continent. The Imperial Wars In 182 CE the State of Bei Sun collapsed due to famine and political corruption of the Mipa Clan, this caused a return to the feudalistic nature of post-Imperium Kayington. the dozens of states fought against eachother for control. By 218 the Continent had been carved into five parts by: Ha Mai Kei, Ren Zou, Hei Ki, Taigo Su and Ah Dou continuing the war for dominance. In 225 Ha Kai Wen (son of Ha Mai Kei) allied with Taigo Su attacked and destroyed Ah Dou at We Be Ser Castle, shifting the power balance. In 272 the great First Ha Emperor: Ha Kai Wen was ambushed and killed at the battle of Nor Yi Se by Hei General Sou Oya, the Ha Empire retaliated but lost the first battle at West Castle however a joint invasion by the Taigo Dynasty and the Ha Empire was greenlit by both Ha Kai Zhao and Taigo Kai, the Hei Clan was completely destroyed at Wi Ji and half of their forces went to the two victorious nations. In 282 the Continent was divided into three Shao Tai's Dominion (Reorganized from the Ren Dynasty) Ha Kai Zhao's Ha Empire and Taigo Kai's Dynasty. the three fought against eachother until Taigo Kai conquered Shao Tai at the battle of Mount Wudin Tei Be in 295. in 303 the Taigo Dynasty finally opted a truce with the Ha Empire and merged to form the Bei Sun Ha Empire in 325. The Age of Advancement In the year 701 the Ha Empire was officially in control of the entire planet and their politics were geared toward scientific progress and space exploration. it was discoverd on May 19, 706 by geneticist Kanar Ven Han that their species (Human) was not genetically similiar to anything else on the planet, they correctly theorized that they must have been seeded on the planet by aliens of some design. in 726 they developed their own warp drive and discovered the advanced Human empire known as the "Partisan Collective" the Ha explorers eventually managed to communicate with their fellow humans and theorized that either Mortikye or Partison III was the true homeworld of the Human race, however the Partisons knew that they weren't but were unaware of where their home really was and had been searching for 100 years, the two decided to forge an economic and defensive pact with eachother knowing that hostile alien races were just around the corner. Civil War in 974 after making alliances with various alien forces including the aggressive and unreliable Third Shrine Republic a large number of isolationists began to voice their opposition to this and when the TSR betrayed the Ha Empire by seizing planet Qina and Aranso the anti-Natogytt forces merged and founded the "Taigo Empire" emulating the Ancient Taigo of the 3rd century. the Ha and the Taigo fought amongst themselves for thirty years before the TSR conquered them both in 1004 and occupied the planet for two centuries, much like they did before, the Ha population fought back and over the course of the occupation the TSR found it very expensive to keep control of the planet and was also egaged in a war with the Partisons, the Ha and Taigo Empires returned to power and launched a last ditch counter attack on the TSR fleet over planet Arington knocking out the entire fleet and killing the Kal Nedis: Zildai Kraigon himself. the New more Domestic focused TSR Kal Nedis signed a truce with the Ha and Taigo Empires in 1201. Revelation The Ha and Taigo Empires became major players in the sector forging alliances and fighting various wars for centuries. In 2089 a Ha Empire probe crashed into a distant planet the probe collected information for hours before being captured by the planet's military, the Ha Empire sent a second probe in orbit of this planet, and discovered another powerful Human Empire had full control of it and other nearby worlds, a ship captued the second probe however this time the Ha attempted to communicate through it. the other Human faction translated the language and replied to them. the faction the Ha found was the UTSEA . in 2094 a Ha Exploration ship arrived over planet Earth and talked with UTSEA leader Kaiser: Matt Tygore who revealed to the Ha Empire that Earth was the true homeworld of the Human race and that there may have been an ancient human empire that was destroyed. the UTSEA and Ha Empire formed a close alliance soon afterward. The Ha Empire is one of the few factions that are allowed to deploy military forces on Earth. Category:Terran Factions